Telecommunications access systems provide for voice, data, and multimedia transport and control between the central office (CO) of the telecommunications service provider and the subscriber (customer) premises. Prior to the mid-1970s, the subscriber was provided phone lines (e.g., voice frequency (VF) pairs) directly from the Class 5 switching equipment located in the central office of the telephone company. In the late 1970s, digital loop carrier (DLC) equipment was added to the telecommunications access architecture. The DLC equipment provided an analog phone interface, voice CODEC, digital data multiplexing, transmission interface, and control and alarm remotely from the central office to cabinets located within business and residential locations for approximately 100 to 2000 phone line interfaces. This distributed access architecture greatly reduced line lengths to the subscriber and resulted in significant savings in both wire installation and maintenance. The reduced line lengths also improved communication performance on the line provided to the subscriber.
By the late 1980s, the limitations of data modem connections over voice frequency (VF) pairs were becoming obvious to both subscribers and telecommunications service providers. ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) was introduced to provide universal 128 kbps service in the access network. The subscriber interface is based on 64 kbps digitization of the VF pair for digital multiplexing into high speed digital transmission streams (e.g., T1/T3 lines in North America, E1/E3 lines in Europe). ISDN was a logical extension of the digital network that had evolved throughout the 1980s. The rollout of ISDN in Europe was highly successful. However, the rollout in the United States was not successful, due in part to artificially high tariff costs which greatly inhibited the acceptance of ISDN.
More recently, the explosion of the Internet and deregulation of the telecommunications industry have brought about a broadband revolution characterized by greatly increased demands for both voice and data services and greatly reduced costs due to technological innovation and intense competition in the telecommunications marketplace. To meet these demands, high speed DSL (digital subscriber line) modems and cable modems have been developed and introduced. The DLC architecture was extended to provide remote distributed deployment at the neighborhood cabinet level using DSL access multiplexer (DSLAM) equipment. The increased data rates provided to the subscriber resulted in upgrade DLC/DSLAM transmission interfaces from T1/E1 interfaces (1.5/2.0 Mbps) to high speed DS3 and OC3 interfaces. In a similar fashion, the entire telecommunications network backbone has undergone and is undergoing continuous upgrade to wideband optical transmission and switching equipment.
Similarly, wireless access systems have been developed and deployed to provide broadband access to both commercial and residential subscriber premises. Initially, the market for wireless access systems was driven by rural radiotelephony deployed solely to meet the universal service requirements imposed by government (i.e., the local telephone company is required to serve all subscribers regardless of the cost to install service). The cost of providing a wired connection to a small percentage of rural subscribers was high enough to justify the development and expense of small-capacity wireless local loop (WLL) systems.
Deregulation of the local telephone market in the United States (e.g., Telecommunications Act of 1996) and in other countries shifted the focus of fixed wireless access (FWA) systems deployment from rural access to competitive local access in more urbanized areas. In addition, the age and inaccessibility of much of the older wired telephone infrastructure makes FWA systems a cost-effective alternative to installing new, wired infrastructure. Also, it is more economically feasible to install FWA systems in developing countries where the market penetration is limited (i.e., the number and density of users who can afford to pay for services is limited to small percent of the population) and the rollout of wired infrastructure cannot be performed profitably. In either case, broad acceptance of FWA systems requires that the voice and data quality of FWA systems must meet or exceed the performance of wired infrastructure.
Wireless access systems must address a number of unique operational and technical issues including:                1) Relatively high bit error rates (BER) compared to wire line or optical systems; and        2) Transparent operation with network protocols and protocol time constraints for the following protocols:                    a) ATM;            b) Class 5 switch interfaces (domestic GR-303 and international V5.2);            c) TCP/IP with quality-of-service QoS for voice over IP (VoIP) (i.e., RTP) and other H.323 media services;            d) Distribution of synchronization of network time out to the subscribers;                        3) Increased use of voice, video and/or media compression and concentration of active traffic over the air interface to conserve bandwidth;        4) Switching and routing within the access system to distribute signals from the central office to multiple remote cell sites containing multiple cell sectors and one or more frequencies of operation per sector; and        5) Remote support and debugging of the subscriber equipment, including remote software upgrade and provisioning.        
Unlike physical optical or wire systems that operate at bit error rates (BER) of 10−11, wireless access systems have time varying channels that typically provide bit error rates of 10−3 to 10−6. The wireless physical (PHY) layer interface and the media access control (MAC) layer interface must provide modulation, error correction and ARQ (automatic request for retransmission) protocol that can detect and, where required, correct or retransmit corrupted data so that the interfaces at the network and at the subscriber site operate at wire line bit error rates.
Wireless access systems, as well as other systems which employ a shared communications media, must also provide a mechanism for allocating available communications bandwidth among multiple transmitting and receiving groups. Many wireless systems employ either a time division duplex (TDD) time division multiple access (TDMA) or a frequency diversity duplex (FDD) frequency division multiple access (FDMA) allocation scheme illustrated by the timing diagram of FIGS. 10A and 10B. TDD 1000 shares a single radio frequency (RF) channel F1 between the base and subscriber, allocating time slices between the downlink 1001 (transmission from the base to the subscriber) and the uplink 1002 (transmission from the subscriber to the base). FDD 1010 employs two frequencies F1 and F2, each dedicated to either the downlink 1011 or the uplink 1012 and separated by a duplex spacing 1013.
For wireless access systems which provide Internet access in addition to or in lieu of voice communications, data and other Web based applications dominate the traffic load and connections within the system. Data access is inherently asymmetric, exhibiting typical downlink-to-uplink ratios of between 4:1 and 14:1.
TDD systems, in which the guard point (the time at which changeover from the downlink 1001 to the uplink 1002 occurs) within a frame may be shifted to alter the bandwidth allocation between the downlink 1001 and the uplink 1002, have inherent advantages for data asymmetry and efficient use of spectrum in providing broadband wireless access. TDD systems exhibit 40% to 90% greater spectral efficiency for asymmetric data communications than FDD systems, and also support shifting of power and modulation complexity from the subscriber unit to the base to lower subscriber equipment costs.
Within the spectrum allocated to multichannel multipoint distribution systems (MMDS), however, some spectrum is regulated for only FDD operation. Since the total spectrum allocated to MMDS is relatively small (2.5-2.7 GHz, or about 30 6 MHz channels), some service providers may desire to utilize the FDD-only spectrum, preferably utilizing the TDD-based equipment employed in other portions of the MMDS spectrum.
The wide range of equipment and technology capable of providing either wireline (i.e., cable, DSL, optical) broadband access or wireless broadband access has allowed service providers to match the needs of a subscriber with a suitable broadband access solution. However, in many areas, the cost of cable modem or DSL service is high. Additionally, data rates may be slow or coverage incomplete due to line lengths. In these areas and in areas where the high cost of replacing old telephone equipment or the low density of subscribers makes it economically unfeasible to introduce either DSL or cable modem broadband access, fixed wireless broadband systems offer a viable alternative. Fixed wireless broadband systems use a group of transceiver base stations to cover a region in the same manner as the base stations of a cellular phone system. The base stations of a fixed wireless broadband system transmit forward channel (i.e., downstream) signals in directed beams to fixed location antennas attached to the residences or offices of subscribers. The base stations also receive reverse channel (i.e., upstream) signals transmitted by the broadband access equipment of the subscriber.
Media access control (MAC) protocols refer to techniques that increase utilization of two-way communication channel resources by subscribers that use the channel resources. The MAC layer may use a number of possible configurations to allow multiple access. These configurations include:                1. FDMA—frequency division multiple access. In a FDMA system, subscribers use separate frequency channels on a permanent or demand access basis.        2. TDMA—time division multiple access. In a TDMA system, subscribers share a frequency channel but allocate spans of time to different users.        3. CDMA—code division multiple access. In a CDMA system, subscribers share a frequency but use a set of orthogonal codes to allow multiple access.        4. SDMA—space division multiple access—In a SDMA system, subscribers share a frequency but one or more physical channels are formed using antenna beam forming techniques.        5. PDMA—polarization division multiple access—In a PDMA system, subscribers share a frequency but change polarization of the antenna.        
Each of these MAC techniques makes use of a fundamental degree of freedom (physical property) of a communications channel. In practice, combinations of these degrees of freedom are often used. As an example, cellular systems use a combination of FDMA and either TDMA or CDMA to support a number of users in a cell.
To provide a subscriber with bi-directional (two-way) communication in a shared media, such as a coaxial cable, a multi-mode fiber (optical), or an RF radio channel, some type of duplexing technique must be implemented. Duplexing techniques include frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time division duplexing (TDD). In FDD, a first channel (frequency) is used for transmission and a second channel (frequency) is used for reception. To avoid physical interference between the transmit and receive channels, the frequencies must have a separation know as the duplex spacing. In TDD, a single channel is used for transmission and reception and specific periods of time (i.e., slots) are allocated for transmission and other specific periods of time are allocated for reception.
Finally, a method of coordinating the use of bandwidth must be established. There are two fundamental methods: distributed control and centralized control. In distributed control, subscribers have a shared capability with or without a method to establish priority. An example of this is CSMA (carrier sense multiple access) used in IEEE802.3 Ethernet and IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN. In centralized control, subscribers are allowed access under the control of a master controller. Cellular systems, such as IS-95, IS-136, and GSM, are typical examples. Access is granted using forms of polling and reservation (based on polled or demand access contention).
A number of references and overviews of demand access are available including the following:    1. Sklar, Bernard. “Digital Communications Fundamentals and Applications,” Prentice Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1988. Chapter 9.    2. Rappaport, Theodore. “Wireless Communications, Principles and Practice,” Prentice Hall, Upper Saddle River, N.J., 1996. Chapter 8.    3. TR101-173V1.1. “Broadband Radio Access Networks, Inventory of Broadband Radio Technologies and Techniques,” ETSI, 1998. Chapter 7.The foregoing references are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure as if fully set forth herein.
In 1971, the University of Hawaii began operation of a random access shared channel ALOHA TDD system. The lack of channel coordination resulted in poor utilization of the channel. This lead to the introduction of time slots (slotted Aloha) that set a level of coordination between the subscribers that doubled the channel throughput. Finally, the researchers introduced the concept of a central controller and the use of reservations (reservation Aloha). Reservation techniques made it possible to make trade-offs between throughput and latency.
This work was fundamental to the development of media access control (MAC) techniques for dynamic random access and the use of ARQ (automatic request for retransmission) to retransmit erroneous packets. While the work at the University of Hawaii explored the fundamentals of burst transmission and random access, the work did not introduce the concept of a frame and/or superframe structure to the TDD/TDMA access techniques. One of the more sophisticated systems developed in the 1970s and in current use is Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS). This system was based on the joint use of TDMA and time duplexing over frequency-hopping spread-spectrum channels. This was the culmination of research to allow flexible allocation of bandwidth to a large group of users. The key aspect of the JTIDS system was the introduction of dynamic allocation of bandwidth resources and explicit variable symmetry (downlink vs. uplink bandwidth) in the link.
IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN equipment provides for a centrally coordinated TDD system that does not have a specific frame or slotting structure. IEEE 802.11 did introduce the concept of variable modulation and spreading inherent in the structure of the transmission bursts. A significant improvement was incorporated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,408, entitled “Cellular Communications System with Dynamically Modified Data Transmission Parameters.” This patent introduced specific burst packet transmission formats that provide for adaptive modulation, transmit power, and antenna beam forming and an associated method of determining the highest data rate for a defined error rate floor for the link between the base station and a plurality of subscribers assigned to that base station. With the exception of variable spreading military systems and NASA space communication systems, this was one of the first commercial patents that address variable transmission parameters to increase system throughput.
Another example of TDD systems is digital cordless phones, also referred to as low-tier PCS systems. The Personal Access Communications (PAC) system and Digital European Cordless Telephone (DECT, as specified by ETSI document EN 300-175-3) are two examples of these systems. Digital cordless phones met with limited success for their intended use as pico-cellular fixed access products. The systems were subsequently modified and repackaged for wireless local loop (WLL) applications with extended range using increased transmission (TX) power and greater antenna gain.
These TDD/TDMA systems use fixed symmetry and bandwidth between the uplink and the downlink. The TDD frame consists of a fixed set of time slots for the uplink and the downlink. The modulation index (or type) and the forward error correction (FEC) format for all data transmissions are fixed in these systems. These systems did not include methods for coordinating TDD bursts between systems. This resulted in inefficient use of spectrum in the frequency planning of cells.
While DECT and PAC systems based on fixed frames with fixed and symmetric allocation of time slots (or bandwidth) provides excellent latency and low jitter, and can support time bounded services, such as voice and Nx64 Kbps video, these systems do not provide efficient use of the spectrum when asymmetric data services are used. This has lead to research and development of packet based TDD systems based on Internet protocol (IP) or asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), with dynamic allocation of TDD time slots and the uplink-downlink bandwidth, combined with efficient algorithms to address both best efforts and real-time low-latency service for converged media access (data and multimedia).
One example of a TDD system with dynamic slot and bandwidth assignment is the ETSI HYPERLAN II specification based on the Dynamic Slot Assignment algorithm described in “Wireless ATM: Performance Evaluation of a DSA++ MAC Protocol with Fast Collision resolution by Probing Algorithm,” D. Petras and A. Kramling, International Journal of Wireless Information Networks, Vol. 4, No. 4, 1997. This system allows both contention-based and contention-free access to the physical TDD channel slots. This system also introduced the broadcast of resource allocation at the start of every frame by the base station controller. Other wireless standards, including IEEE 802.16 wireless metropolitan network standards, use this combination of an allocation MAP of the uplink and downlink at the start of the dynamic TDD frame to set resource use for the next TDD frame.
A further improvement to this TDD system was described in “Multiple Access Control Protocols for Wireless ATM: Problem Definition and Design Objectives,” O. Kubbar and H. Mouftah, IEEE Communications, November 1997, pp. 93-99. This system expanded on the packet reservation multiple access (PRMA) method developed in 1989 at Rutgers University WINLAB for ATM and IP based transport [see “Packet Reservation Multiple Access for Local Wireless Communications,” Goodman et al., IEEE Transaction on Communications, Vol. 37, No. 8, pp. 885-890]. Like PRMA, this system logically arranged all the downlink transmissions in the start of a fixed duration TDD frame and all uplink transmissions at the end of the TDD frame. This eliminated the inefficiencies in the DCA++ Hyperlan II protocol. Adaptive allocation of uplink and downlink bandwidth is supported. The system provided for fixed, random, and demand assignment mechanisms. Priority is given to quality of service (QoS) applications with resources being removed from best efforts demand access users as required.
The above-described prior art concern the allocation of services in an individual sector of a cell. A cell may consist of M sectors, wherein each sector generally covers a 360/M degree arc around the cell site. Each sector serves Nm subscribers, where m=1 to M. These references did not expressly provide protocol mechanisms or rules for the operation of a given system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,311 expressly addresses one possible implementation to the TDD bandwidth allocation problem. The system described continuously measures and adapts the bandwidth requirements based on the evaluation of the average bandwidth required by all the subscribers in a cell and the number of times bandwidth is denied to the subscribers. Changes to the bandwidth allocation are applied based on a set of rules described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,311. While measurements of multiple sectors are performed and recorded at a central base station controller, no global coordination of bandwidth allocation of multiple sectors in a cell or across multiple cells is provided.
Thus, the prior art does not address two very important factors in allocation of bandwidth. First, bandwidth allocation must contemplate stringent bandwidth availability requirements for specific groups of services based on planning of the network. For example, consider life-line toll quality voice service. Toll quality voice requires that a system guarantee a specific maximum blocking probability for all voice users based on peak busy hour call usage. A description of voice traffic planning is provided in “Digital Telephony—2nd Edition,” by J. Bellamy, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., 1990. If a TDD system is designed to meet life-line voice requirements, the allocation protocol must be able to rapidly (i.e., less than 100 msec) reallocate bandwidth resources up to the capacity necessary to meet the call blocking requirements. Another service group example is a guaranteed service level agreements (SLA). Again, bandwidth must be rapidly restored to meet the SLA conditions. More generally, one may consider G possible service groups having a set of weighted priority level and associated minimum and maximum levels. The weighted priority levels and minimum and maximum levels may be used to bound the bandwidth dynamics of the TDD bandwidth allocation. Minimum levels set a floor for bandwidth allocation and maximum levels set a ceiling. Then averaging can be applied.
Second, the TDD bandwidth allocation must consider adjacent and co-channel interference from both modems and sectors within a cell and between cells. Cell planning tools can be used to establish the relationships for interference. For systems that operate below 10 GHz, antennas and antenna placement at a cell site will not provide adequate signal isolation. These co-channel interference issues are well documented in “Frequency Reuse and System Deployment in Local Multipoint Distribution Service,” by V. Roman, IEEE Personal Communications, December 1999, pp. 20 to 27.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fixed wireless access network that maximizes spectral efficiency between the base stations of the fixed wireless access network and the subscriber access devices located at the subscriber premises. In particular, there is a need for a fixed wireless access network that implements an air interface that minimizes uplink and downlink interference between different sectors within the same base station cell site. There also is a need for a fixed wireless access network that implements an air interface that minimizes uplink and downlink interference between different cell sites within the fixed wireless access network. More particularly, there is a need in the art for a fixed wireless that efficiently allocates bandwidth to individual subscribers according to dynamically changing applications used by the individual subscribers.